shrek and ice age crossover
by Karigirl
Summary: this is the continuing chapter from my shrek and ice age as dangernicky, yeah that's right I have two accounts because I forgot the password of my orignal account as dangernicky


Chapter 11

**Getting to know the crew better**

Manny and the others were instantly welcomed into the the tribe of fairy tale creatures,

Brogan, cookie, gingy, phinochio, even queen lillian made their best to make the herd feel welcomed in their community.

''You must try one of shrek's mud pies, they'll great!'' donkey enquired to sid who both have gotten on well since they both met.

''Ohh, mud pies...do they taste really good?'' sid asked as donkey walked over to the babercue stand and picked up a gross looking mud pie and handed it over to sid, who toke it from his mouth and had a bite of it.

Sid chewed the disgusting auroa as he smiled with delight of the unusual sensation of a good taste to bear in mind.

'humm, humm, hummm this is delicious, I can't belive I never tryed this before, normally when I cook something that comes out black tastes horrible, but this is good, Manny try one''

''No thank you Sid, I'll save my apperutie for later'' Manny weary said to Sid as sid offered a slimy mud pie with flys swraming around it.

''Okey, fine, but it's your loss'' sid said as he push it into his mouth. He then comes over and sits next to Donkey.''That's the trouble with Manny, he's always less enthusiastic about things, even when I offer good ideas that make complete sense sometimes, is never good enough for him,

always complaining, always grumpy sometimes I can't understand him sometimes!'' sid gestured his arms out to donkey's listening ears. Donkey felt like he finally connected with someone who completly understood him and his problems with his best friend.

''I hear you out brother, that's just like me and shrek sometimes he just a big bag of gas ready to explored or ready to lash out whenever I'll done something wrong or foolish, he just puts out his words right at me and I just get the full blast of it.''

''It must be difficult having to cope with a grumpy orge, a fiery dragon, a cat in boots and a bunch of muntant babies, I really feel for you friend.'' sid said to donkey as he symperies with his friends's background.

''and I feel for you also, I cannot imagine what it's like to not be the center of attention when your stuck with two possiems, a saber cat, and three mammoths, you must be really stuffy with all them lot.'' donkey replyed back to sid's predictment.

''You know something, your okey Donkey, your the first ever creature to have understood me and my problems about my life and my future, your a real pal!'' as he puts a friendly shoulder towards donkey's back. Donkey smiled as he said ''friend'' back to the sloth and became close together.

Fiona was also already conneting with elle as she told her about her husband and her busy life of been a mum. ''So shrek came up to me and said, Fiona if you ever want to get pregant again do try and remind me of how I rush over to the waiting room to help you helve thouse babies out of there!''

Elle laughed''wow, it seems that your husband shrek is just as emotional and touchy as my husband, Manny just thought that every time I felt a kick, he would rush out grab a turtle shell of water and shout ''_The baby's coming!''_ and he instantly trip over and asks were am I?'' she said.

''Oh elle, that sounds like shrek to me all over!'' fiona laughed as she held her insides which were about to explored.

''I know males, they are so difficult to control even though they think they'll in control!'' elle replyed back truthfully as she placed her trunk on fiona's shoulder.

Just then two adorable pair of eyes met fiona's as Peaches came out from behind her mother.

''why who is this adorable, sweet little mammoth, is she your daughter elle?'' fiona asked as she stroked the little mammoth by her fur.

''yes she most certainly is, peaches this is fiona, fiona this is peaches, you two can get along'' elle said as she gently pushes peaches with her soft nuzzling trunk.

''Hal-lo fi-ona'' peaches said timdly giving out her trunk to fiona's green hand.

Fiona shook it as she answered ''Why hallo there peaches, so nice to see you''

peaches smiled,the green orgress didn't seem at all grumpy or cross at all, in fact she was 100% humane.

Both fiona and elle smiled then giggled at the thought of everyone been together.

crash and eddie were showing off to puss in boots who amusly watch their arobics performance

''Intresting'' he purred to himshelf as crash did a summersult to eddie legs to his turned back in the loop de loop.

''That's not all, wait till you get aload of this!'' eddie said as crash finished his stunt to puss.

Eddie started to run a short distance and then summersulted in mid air and did a little acrobat near the end as he twiddle and twirled untill he felt so dizzy he had to lay down.

Puss laughed softly as he shook his head at the troublesome two. ''They may be crazy, but thouse two make a pretty good team.'' he admitted to himshelf

''yo, are there like some good grub around? I'm starving,'' Crash asked puss

''Me too'' Eddie agreed rubbing his rumbling tummy

''There are some kerp burgers if your intrested'' Donkey suggested trying to be helpful

''What are kerp burgers?'' asked Eddie inocently looking at him with puppy dog pleading eyes.

''Eddie, don't ask the cat silly questions, by the way what are kerp burgers?'' he asked puss, whom eddie gave crash a stray look on his face.

''Kerp burgers are made of meat of coruse, plenty of it senoras'' exclaimed puss throwing his arms up in joy. ''They are deilcious'' he added as his climbed above barbercue stand and sword stabbed some two pieces of meat from the grill.

''Help your shelves'' he said putting his sword out in the open to the two starving possiems who grabbed them instantly and started to nibble down the chow.

''hummm, hummm this stuff is great, thanks puss'' crash said in between mouthfuls of meat in his mouth.''Yeah thanks your a real pal'' eddie added nibbling down on his piece like crazy.

''Golly senora, with that look, it's like you haven't eaten in days'' said puss as he sat down with a kerp burger in one hand.

''No we haven't not since we been captured'' crash explained as he looked at puss in a serious way. ''me and the rest of the guys haven't had a proper bite in hours since we have been transported from our ice age a long while ago, you see wewere walking in though the snow minding our own business when we saw this pretty bracelet on the snow as we bentdown to look at it, we were all transported in a flash, boom, just like that!''

''you poor senores, so that's how you were captured'' excliamed puss as he nearly choke on his kerp burger.

''Yeah and the trouble is we don't how to get back'' finished crash as he faced downward with a dissapointed look on his face.

''Well don't you worrie you two you just stay here with us untill we can sort ou out.'' said queen lillan benting down to the two surprized possiums who look up at her.

''forgive me for intruding but, as queen I take a huge intreast on your story and I want to promise you that me and my kingdom will do wahtever it takes to get you two and your friends back home.''

the two possiums blush at the kind beautiful queen as they nodded in agreement that they will except help from the other side to get back home.

''Al right'' they said together.

''Untill then you can stay here with us.'' fiona said giving a serious look towards shrek who at first was relunctant but then gave in. ''yeah sure you and your furry friends are more then welcome to come and stay here with us.'' he said giving them a tight smile.

Shrek wasn't sure how excatly they were gonna help these furry prehistoric animals but one thing was for sure, they needed a place to stay and some comforting shoulder on the hands right down.

''Besides you can stay in my new basement I just built'' he said gesturing his hands towards his house.

''Oh yeah, exactly how are we gonna all fit in of your basement, to be excact?'' questioned manny giving eyebrow at shrek who shugged in responce

''Manny!'' elle whispered giving him a nurge on the side.

''Imean...if it didn't fit for all of us, can we sleep on the outside?'' he asked poitely as elle gave him a serious looking look on her face.

''Of course you are more then welcome to'' fiona said to them kindly.

''It's the least we could do for you guys'' she said sweetly

the ice age crew felt more relived as they felt more a tease with these strange 'herd' type of creatures folk. no matter how big the problemwas they would always have help on their side.

to be continued...


End file.
